The Transformers (2021 Film)
CC # This page is about the movie. If you are looking for the toyline associated with this movie, please go to The Transformers (Toyline) T''he Transformers ''is a Transformers film in a movie series inspired by Generation 1. The entire movie takes place on Cybertron Characters Orion Pax- Iacon Library Data Storage Manager, candidate for 13th Prime Megatron- Gladiator with a life of fame, plotting an evil scheme to take over Cybertron Ultra Magnus- Chief of Iacon Police Optimus Prime- New Prime, formerly Orion Pax, creates the Autobots to fight back against Megatron Bumblebee- Young Autobot Warrior fresh out of the Cybertron Combat Academy, first recruit into Autobots by Optimus Prime Arcee- A young Cybertronian who was one of Prime's friends and one of the first Autobot recruits. She has 2 sisters that haven't joined the war yet, a third a little too young Ironhide- Prime's best friend, specializes in chemical warfare. Forged from the same mold as Ratchet, albeit several years later Ratchet- An old cranky medic who joined the Autobot cause Wheeljack- Engineer who sometimes falls victim to his own creations blowing up in his face Blurr- 10 time Iacon 5000 winner. Fastest Cybertronian who speaks just as fast, enlisted into Autobots. Starscream- Former advisor to Megatron, 2nd in command of Decepticons Thundercracker- Smart clone of Starscream, in competition with Shockwave for Decepticon scientist Skywarp- Dumb clone of Starscream, whimp, has teleportation technology Soundwave- Decepticon communications officer Shockwave- Decepticon science officer Story 6 millennia ago, a mechanical being named Primus created mechanical robots in his image, their lifeblood Energon just like his. They had the ability to change their form at will. Primus did this himself by transforming into a home planet for the beings. This robotic race called their home Cybertron. Unicron, Primus's archenemy, didn't agree with the formation of this race. He transformed into a horned planet with a black hole in it's center. The planet absorbed everything in it's path. This caused the citizens of Cybertron, without a proper government, to panic. The Cybertronians decided that a form of government was needed to keep the planet at peace. They decided to appoint 12 different leaders called Primes. However, peace began to fall apart when one of these Primes is murdered, and Ultra Magnus leads the investigation. Meanwhile, an election was held to replace the Prime as an investigation was launched to find the murderer. 2 Cybertronians ran for the title of "The 13th Prime", a librarian named Orion Pax, who had strong values, and a gladiator named Megatron, who had a secret agenda to command Cybertron using a terrorist faction he calls "Decepticons". Megatron started off as a positive influence to gain a strong following. He then decided to turn his followers, the majority of Cybertron, against Orion and his followers, calling them a terrorist group and claiming Orion murdered the Prime. Riots plagued the city of Iacon and several other Cybertronian cities against Orion. However, new information revealed Megatron murdered the 12th Prime, and all of Cybertron voted for Orion Pax. After touching the Matrix of Leadership, an ancient Cybertronian relic with mystical power, he physically and mentally changed into Optimus Prime. War broke out on Cybertron when Megatron formed his Decepticon faction. Prime led a group of Autobots: Bumblebee, Arcee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Blur and several others; against the Decepticons: Megatron, Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Soundwave, Shockwave, and several others. All of the primes were killed except Optimus, plus several Autobots and Decepticons. The war tore apart the planet, and also brought a huge shortage of Energon. The Autobots fled on the Ark in search of more Energon, the Decepticons in pursuit, leaving g the war torn Primus behind. Prequel A prequel film called Rise of the Tyrant: A Transformers Film was a standalone released between The Transformers and The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye, and took place before and during The Transformers Sequel A sequel, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye, was released after the prequel.Category:Fan Fiction Category:Movies Category:TTCU